


Trials of the Underworld

by Poblife



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poblife/pseuds/Poblife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler gets dragged into the world of the Olympians when he's brought into camp by his coach. He's sent on the worst quest the camp has ever seen, along with the seven, Nico, Reyna and Calypso. But will he gain more than just saving the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trials of the Underworld

It was just another miserable day in the life of fifteen year old, homosexual Tyler until my coach smashed a baseball bat over one of the cheerleader's head. "Damn Empousa!" He shouts. "Always being cheerleaders!" "Coach?"I call out. Then I, might of, screamed as the cheerleader burst into a pile of dust after coach hit her again. "What the hell?" I shout. "You ready to run?" he says to me without turning his face. I'm about to retort when he kicks off his shoes, and his feet are hooves. I'm in a stunned trance until he takes off, I break out of it and chase after him.

We run to the subway and he jumps on to one going to Long Island, I do the only thing I can think of doing and follow. 

"What's going on?" I say breathlessly. "Shut up kid, everything will be explained at camp."he snaps and mumbles something along the lines of, 'should be looking after my kid not this one.' I wonder what camp he means and why I have to go. When we finally reach there, we walk for twenty minutes until we reach a large hill. "That's half-blood hill. Just beyond that is the camp." The camp looked amazing from on top of the hill, strawberry fields, an amphitheatre, about two dozen cabins arranged in a U shape. This place looked amazing.

"So, what are you?" I ask my coach. "I'm a satyr, we help bring in half-bloods and occasionally go on quests and blow stuff up!" Coach beams proudly. "Half-blood?" I ask. "I'll let Chiron explain that." He responds. I'm about to ask who's Chiron when I see a centaur walk towards me. "Chiron?" I ask coach. He just nods and starts walking towards him. "Good job Gleeson, I think Mellie is waiting for you if you want to go." Chiron says without looking at me. Coach nods again and goes towards the camp. 

Then Chiron turns towards me and starts talking, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." There's that word again. "What's a half-blood?" I ask. "A child of a God and a mortal." "A god?" "Yes like the Greek gods, Zues, Poseidon and the rest. Tell me child, do you have dyslexia or ADHD?" I nod. "And do you not know one of your parents?" "My dad left before I was born and my mother died during birth." "I'm sorry to hear but it's strange you haven't been claimed yet. Percy!" He yells to one of the campers. He walks over, he's wearing a orange t-shirt with the camps logo and a pair of jeans. His long black hair is messy, his green eyes are the colour of the sea in summer. "Who's this Chiron? New camper?" I feel a blush creep up my neck as I realise he's talking about me. Chiron nods and says, "Will you show him around?" Percy just smiles, flashing his white teeth and motions me to follow him with his hand.

"What's your name?" He says when I catch up to him. "Tyler. Tyler Kane." I say. Percy shrugs and says, "Do you know you're godly parent yet?" I shake my head and blush. "He'll probably claim you tonight." I just nod and say, "Who's yours?" "Poseidon. The God of the sea." "No way!" "Yeah, It's not all it's cracked up to be, I'm going eighteen in August and the past six years of my life have been danger after danger, and now this new proph-" A girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes runs over and cuts him off. "Whos this?" she says. "Tyler Kane, not yet claimed."Percy says nonchalantly. The girl just shrugs and says, "I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena. Nice to meet you!" "You too!" I say quietly. "You're a bit old too not have been claimed yet, aren't you?" Annabeth says. "I'm fifteen?" I say confused. "Yeah, everyone is meant to be claimed before they're thirteen. Percy made a deal with the gods a few years back." My eyes go wide looking at Percy, who just laughs at my expression. "Let's introduce you to the other campers." Percy says before he starts walking away.

I get introduced to all the campers, who tell me of all the quests that Percy went on, such as the Titan war and the war with Mother Earth herself. I get told of the other camp for children of the Roman Gods who are the Greek Gods, but still aren't? When my brain is about to explode Chiron call everyone to the dining pavillion. I sit alone until Percy, Annabeth, a beautiful Native-American girl, a beautiful blonde girl with a kind of aura and a greaser who kind of looked like an imp joined me. "What? What are you guys doing?" I ask. "Not letting you eat alone silly! I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." Says the new girl. "I'm you're Dad and I'm here to claim you!" says the imp. Annabeth slaps him on the arm and says, "his name is Leo, he's a son of Hephaestus. The other girl is Calypso." I just smile, uncomfortable with all these new people. "I think he'd get along great with Nico." Piper says to Percy. "Who's NIco?" I interrupt. Piper turns to look at me and gasps. I'm about to say 'What?' when I notice everyone in the room staring at me. I look above me and there's a symbol floating above my head. I hear hushed whispers sweeping the room. 'It can't be!' 'This must be a joke!' Then Chiron stands up and says, "Hail Tyler Kane, Son of Thanatos. God of Death." I start to feel light headed looking at the scythe above my head and then all is black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me feedback please need to know whether to continue or not :3


End file.
